


Assbutts In the Park

by pandemoniax3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Caring Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Winchesters, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemoniax3/pseuds/pandemoniax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looked back at Jo and Sam, laughing and running around the play set, before looking back at the source of the sound. It was coming from the wooded area, somewhere Ellen told him to not go into, but his curiousity got the best of him. He stepped forward, keeping his ears out for the sound again. Soon, he came across a little boy, sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs, sniffling in the cocoon of his own distress. </p>
<p>The snap of a twig brought the boy out of his daze and his baby blue eyes shot up in fear as he looked straight at Dean and scrambled to scoot away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assbutts In the Park

“C’mon, Sammy. Dad has to go out for a couple of hours, so I’m taking you to the park.” Sam’s hazel eyes opened wide as he squealed in excitement, running around the living room with his arms flailing around while Dean tried to run around and catch him.

“The park! The park! De, De! I _LOVE_ the park!” Dean couldn’t help but stop and watch his little brother jumping around in anticipation. A smile crept up on his lips as his heart leapt in his chest. Dean loved his brother so much; he loved him as much as a 7 year old could love their sibling. He loved him so much that he loved him more than pie. But, shhh… don’t let anybody know that.

A laugh bubbled from Dean’s chest before he finally caught up with his baby brother, swinging him around in the air, back to chest, tickling Sam into submission.

“De! Stop it!” Sam was giggling up a storm like most 4 year olds do. Dean ruffled his moppy, brown hair before pulling him by the hand towards the closet.

“C’mon Sam, it’s a little chilly out so you need your jacket!” Sam pouted, making his bottom lip jut out and his cheeks to puff out like a chipmunk getting ready to hibernate. It was still edging up to the start of spring, so it was still cold from the left over ice and snow from the winter that was coming to a close.

Sammy shuffled his feet forward, lifting his arms up so Dean could slide his puffy jacket on with ease. Once zipped up, a hat snuggled tight and a scarf wrapped around their necks, Dean took his little brother’s hand and pulled him towards the front door where their father was stuffing his feet into his shoes. John looked down at his boys, smiling sadly.

“Sorry, boys. I was called to the office last minute, but I’ll be back soon. Okay?” Dean just nodded, following and accepting everything his father says and hands to him. Sam was more reluctant to accept his father leaving them, again.

“Mkay, Daddy…” Sammy sniffed before nodding solemnly. John smiled tightly before hugging his boys and leading them out of the apartment. Luckily the park was right across the street from them. Sam gripped Dean’s hand tighter, still disappointed that their father was going back to work. He always worked.

“Remember boys; don’t talk to strangers, and Dean. Watch out for your brother. Ellen is going to be at the park with Jo, so if anything happens, just ask her. Okay?” They both nod as they walk down to the first floor and watch their father climb into the sleek, black 1967 Chevy Impala and drive away.

“C’mon, Sammy…” Dean gripped his brother’s hand tighter in reassurance that he was never going to leave his brother, ever.

 

Sam and Dean met up with Jo, waving wildly at the 6 year old blonde and her mother before running over the swing set; Dean making sure that his brother wasn’t tripping over his own feet and getting up the steps properly. The swings were near the wooded area where the sun shined the most to keep it warm. The trio sneered at a group of 5th graders that were jabbing at each other and laughing about something to themselves. Dean made sure to steer clear from them, edging more towards the trees to round around them. He never liked the older kids who thought they were so cool.

“Let’s go to the swings, Sam! I’ll push you!” Jo crouched down, looking like a predator at Sam who squealed in laughter and ran away from her, running towards the swings. Dean laughed, stopping still when he heard the unmistakable sound of sniffling and crying. He knew that sound, regrettably. It matched the sound that Sammy made whenever he tripped and fell, being teased by the other boys at Pre-K.

Dean looked back at Jo and Sam, laughing and running around the play set, before looking back at the source of the sound. It was coming from the wooded area, somewhere Ellen told him to not go into, but his curiousity got the best of him. He stepped forward, keeping his ears out for the sound again. Soon, he came across a little boy, sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs, sniffling in the cocoon of his own distress.

The snap of a twig brought the boy out of his daze and his baby blue eyes shot up in fear as he looked straight at Dean and scrambled to scoot away from him.

“No more, please,” the boy whimpered. Dean frowned, his eyebrows scrunching up in concern.

“Hey… are you okay?” The boy shook his head wildly, his eyes wide and looking around for an escape. He looked like a frightened animal and it broke Dean’s heart. Stepping forward slowly, he kneeled in front of the crying boy.

“I’m Dean… Dean Winchester. Are you okay? What happened?” The boy sniffled while gripping at his raven, black hair. Tears were falling down his cheeks and snot was running down to his lips. Hesitantly, the boy looked straight at Dean, looking past his freckled face and apple green eyes to his soul. A shiver sent its way down Dean’s spine as he looked closer at the boy as a whole. His knees were cut up and his face was red as if it was bruising. Dean slowly reached a hand out but the boy looked at the hand, flinching away.

“Those other boys are mean. They… They kept telling me that my mommy left because she hated me. That she never loved me and my daddy hates me, too.” It all came out, watery as his tears as he let out another sob.

“Then they started to push me, calling me ugly and stupid. I’m not stupid!” The boy wiped his face with the back of his hands.

“They are! They’re asinine, facetious… assbutts!” The boy’s bottom lip began to quiver before big, fat tears began to cascade over his cheeks, some tears getting stuck in his black, long lashes. Dean moved back in shock, gasping at the boy’s use of… a curse word. His Dad told him to never use those words around Sammy and that they were adult words.

The boy flinched back as he wiped hard against his bruised cheek. He rolled to his knees, crying out in pain as he fell back on his bottom to inspect the damage. His cut up knees began to well up in blood and he cried even more, hugging his middle tightly and hanging his head.

“I’ll go get help. Is your dad here? Be right back.” Dean got up to his feet, dusting off the dirt from his jeans and turning around to walk back out of the trees.

“Please, don’t leave me…” the boy mumbled in his arms so quietly, that if Dean wasn’t paying attention, he wouldn’t have heard it. Dean stopped in his tracks and looked back down at the boy with blue eyes, frowning. His heart dropped at how crestfallen the boy looked with his shoulders slumped forward and his face buried in his arms.

Just then, a brilliant idea came into Dean’s mind, something he almost forgot about but not completely. Dean walked back over to the boy and kneeled in front of him, rubbing the boy’s back. Wide, wet, blue eyes looked up at him in a weary sense of hope, looking tired; too tired for a little boy.

“My mommy is gone, too.” It made Dean sad talking about his Mommy. She died when Sammy was still a baby, but he understood what this boy was going through.

“She died from a big fire a couple years ago. Daddy and Sammy, my little brother, almost got hurt, but I helped them get out… so, I understand what it’s like to not have a mommy.” Dean kept rubbing the boy’s back.

“What about your mommy? Where is she?” The boy, who Dean just realized he didn’t know his name, shook his head.

“She died when I was born. I know Daddy gets sad when he looks at me… she probably did hate me. That’s probably why she died!” The boy angrily scrubbed at his eyes and Dean stooped down to look at the boy clearly.

“It’s okay… um, what’s your name?” Dean blushed in embarrassment, scrubbing the back of his neck. The boy sniffled again, looked back up with clearer eyes.

“C-Castiel… Castiel Shurley.” Dean smiled at the boy, no, Castiel. He was finally opening up to him.

“Well, this is what my Mommy did to me when I got hurt.” Dean bent down and kissed the scrape on Castiel’s knees. Smiling, he looked back at the wide blue eyes.

“There. All better?” Castiel smiled back, albeit small, Dean would take what he can get.

“C’mon, Cas. Let’s go.” Castiel looked at Dean in confusion, almost scared. He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he fiddling with his fingers.

“Where are we going, Dean?” Dean grinned as he bent down and lifted Castiel, gripping his hands tight.

“Let’s go play! Jo and Sammy are probably wondering where I am!” Castiel looked in shock, wondering what was going on.

“Jo is my friend and I want you to meet Sammy, my brother! C’mon!” Dean began to pull and drag Castiel towards the open field, wincing at the overpowering sunlight.

“Thank you, Dean.” Dean heard it come from behind him. Grinning, Dean sent a wink from over his shoulder, causing Castiel to blink and blush.

“Of course! What are friends for?” _Friends..._ the word made Castiel smile and his heart leap in happiness. He decided that he liked the sound of that. Fingers laced and tight, the two boys ran out and joined the other two, running and playing, and Castiel; he has never been more glad to have met Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> First kidfic one shot? First One shot ever?  
> Eh, I tried.  
> Hope you liked it, I sure loved writing it in 30 minutes. I'm strapped for time!  
> Kudos and Comments will surely make my day and my life as an aspiring writer-hobbyist. (;


End file.
